The present invention relates to a memory card having a security function performed by using a data processor and to a technology which is useful when applied to a memory card having, e.g., a microcomputer for IC card mounted thereon together with a flash memory or the like.
Each of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 discloses a memory card with a security function which comprises a flash memory chip, a microcomputer chip for IC card, and a controller chip. The microcomputer for IC card performs a security process. The controller chip controls access to the flash memory chip and to the IC card chip and the like in response to a request from a host. And Patent Document 3 discloses a memory card having a plurality of buffer memories.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-22216
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,487
[Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,415